


HP drabbles and one-shots (les histoires magiques du pingouin)

by pingou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et d'OS en Français sur le monde d'Harry Potter1. Harry, Snily et Albus2. Sirius Black et Bellatrix Lestrange3. Sirius et Regulus Black4. Remus Lupin/Tonks5. Luna Lovegood6. Molly/Arthur, Percy Weasley





	1. Sang-de-bourbe

C’est étrange, glorieux et aigre-doux à la fois. Sa femme dort près de lui, inconsciente de cette soudaine et absurde épiphanie. Tant mieux. Elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas — pas plus que n’importe qui d’ailleurs.

Ce matin là, quand son second fils est sorti pour la dernière fois du Poudlard express : Grand, maigre, ses yeux émeraudes illuminant son visage encore pâle et ses cheveux bruns arrivant jusqu’aux épaules...

Il aurait pu incarner l’image que lui avait renvoyé Albus ce matin là, si Rogue avait été son père au lieu de James. Mais un seul mot avait réduit cette alternative à jamais :

_Sang-de-Bourbe._


	2. Tu ris toujours Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon OS favori à ce jour, inspiré (comme souvent) par une chanson:
> 
> "Sur mon cou" poème de Jean Genet, mis en musique par Etienne Daho.

Dans mes délires, au fond de mon trou humide de désespoir, quand Peter le traitre ne me m’apparait pas pour me redonner un peu de lucidité, je la vois.

Je la vois, sous la pluie, enfant, qui danse, qui danse, qui danse…

Elle est belle, et rieuse… Et je me souviens, encore et toujours… J’observais ses membres frêles et gracieux qui bougeaient sur une musique entendue par elle seule… Je l’observais jusqu’à m’en faire mal aux yeux.

Ses pieds nus qui virevoltaient avec agilité, ses boucles brunes, alourdies par la pluie qui tombait drue… Son corps tendre, encore enfantin… Mais ce que je préférais, c’était son rire… Son rire incontrôlable s’envolait si haut, me parvenait par-delà les murs de ma chambre, faisant vibrer mes oreilles et mon cœur de petit garçon…

Je la vois, sous la pluie, enfant, qui danse, qui danse, qui danse…

En ce temps-là, tout était si calme chez moi. Jamais de bruit. Si différent des cris déchirants qui sans cesse rempliraient l’air des années plus tard. Les cris des détenus… Les cris de ma mère… Même ses cris à elle… Mais en ce temps-là, il n’y avait que son rire de petite fille qui dansait sous la pluie jusqu’à s’en étourdir. Jusqu’à m’en étourdir.

Je ne l’ai jamais dit à quiconque. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Comment aurais-je pu ? Elle — comme le reste d’entre eux — n’aurait pas compris. En grandissant, je me suis éloigné d’elle, la méprisant, la haïssant même. Elle était devenue une démone et elle est démente à présent.

Pourtant dans mes délires, c'est son nom que mes lèvres forment inlassablement, c'est elle que j'appelle jusqu'à me briser la voix. Pour encore entendre son rire incontrôlable s’envoler si haut, me parvenir par-delà les murs de ma cellule, faisant vibrer mes oreilles et mon cœur de pauvre condamné à demi fou…

Bellatrix… Bella… Son nom résonne en moi comme le rythme des battements de mon cœur… Il résonne comme le rythme des pulsations de mon sang. Ce sang maudit, si cher à son cœur à elle…

Bella… Bella… Bella…

Bella !

Oh je t’en prie, je t’en prie… Ris ! Ris pour moi ! Ris pour moi dans cet enfer. Ris jusqu’à te rendre folle, si tu ne l’es pas déjà… Ris pour me rendre plus fou que je ne le suis déjà…

Bella… Ma Bella ! Ris… Ris, je t’en prie… Je n’ai plus que toi, tu es le seul fantôme passé qu’il me reste. Ris ! Laisse ton rire parvenir jusqu’à moi ! Je t’ignorerai demain, je te haïrai demain, je m’en fais la promesse. Mais pour l’instant, je t’appelle, je te supplie... Ris !

Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! BELLA !

Merlin, ça y est… Mes prières ont étés exaucées, et par-delà les murs épais de ma camisole, ton rire succède à tes moqueries…

Bella… Avec ton rire, les Détraqueurs et Azkaban lui-même s’effacent de mes yeux, de mon esprit.

Enfin, je te revois, sous la pluie, enfant, qui danse, qui danse, qui danse…

Je t’ignorerai demain, je te haïrai demain, je m’en fais la promesse. Mais pour l’heure Bella, je te vois, sous la pluie, enfant, qui danse, qui danse, qui danse…

Cette image est sublime, c’est le sublime de ma folie. Plus que les Détraqueurs, c’est toi qui me condamne, qui empoisonne ma raison, et tu le sais.

Et tu ris toujours Bella. 

Tu ris de me voir te supplier, moi qui ne le faisais jamais jadis, qui aimais te rappeler ma supériorité sur toi. Toi qui voulais tant être un homme, le digne héritier des Black, te voici enfin satisfaite… Je suis brisé, je suis soumis, je suis fou, je t’implore.

Tandis que je m'enfonce, tu ris toujours Bella.


	3. Réglisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini OS sur les frères Black

« Sirius pour l’amour de Merlin ! Laisse cette bouteille de Whisky et vas te coucher ! Ce n’est pas en risquant une cirrhose que tu le feras revenir !

Ben voyons. Remus Lupin l’irréductible, jusqu’au bout la voix de la raison… Même Cornedrue s’était découragé, et était parti se coucher avec un petit sourire triste. Il voyait bien que je ne lui céderai pas.

— Ta gueule Lunard ! J’ai laissé tomber mon p’tit frère. Il est sûrement mort à l’heure qui l’est ce p’tit salaud. Alors j’me bourre la gueule si je veux ! J’ai plus que ça de toute façon.

Enfin, il rend les armes avec un soupir exaspéré. C’est pas trop tôt. Me revoilà seul avec mon whisky, Regulus et mes regrets.

Regulus. Mon presque jumeau ; seuls dix mois nous séparaient, mais c’étaient dix mois de trop. Extérieurement, il était mon reflet, mais intérieurement, c’était tout mon contraire. Et pourtant…

Avant Poudlard, avant la propagande Pro-Sang Pur de la famille, avant les Maraudeurs… Quand on était tout gosse, et encore amis, je l’appelais Réglisse. Son prénom me faisait penser à ce truc noir, sucré et fort en goût. La confiserie Black par excellence qu’on disait en riant.

Dix ans plus tard, me voilà devant un énième verre, noyant la disparition de mon cadet de la façon la plus déplorable qui soit. Contrairement à c’qui pensent, je bois pas pour oublier. Le whisky a un arrière goût de réglisse. De Regulus. Alors je m’enfilerai trois bouteilles si ça pouvait me le ramener. Mais va leur expliquer ça ! Y’a des trucs que même des meilleurs poteaux peuvent pas comprendre. Parce que je l’aimais mon frère. Tout lèche-cul et pro-Sang Pur, et Serpentard qu’il soit. Je l’aimais...

_"Dis Siri ? Pourquoi tu m’appelles réglisse ? C’est stupide comme nom..._

_— Nan. J’aime la réglisse, demi-portion._

_— Ça veut dire que tu m’aime aussi ? me demandait-il, plein d’espoir._

Et moi comme un con trop orgueilleux, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux sans lui répondre. Si j’avais su... Si je lui avais dit une ou deux fois qu’il comptait pour moi, plus que l’armée de fanatiques pro-Voldemort qui me servait de famille… Peut-être qu’il ne se serait pas engagé, et qu’il ne serait pas mort. Quand il était gosse, il aurait marché sur les mains si je lui avais demandé…

Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour revenir à cette période là. J’aurais rassemblé mon courage de Gryffondor à deux noises, je l’aurais pris par les épaules et je lui aurais dit : Oui, je t’aime morveux. T’es mon p’tit frère et je tiens à toi. Ça l’aurait peut-être sauvé du lavage de cerveau Black… J’aurais pu l’emmener avec moi…

Merde Regulus. Je t’aime plus que cette putain de réglisse au fond de mon verre. Mais c’est tout ce qu’il me reste de toi maintenant que t’es parti...


	4. Les Reflexions d'un homme malheureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit en réponse à un défi : Imaginer le moment où la relation entre Remus et Tonks a basculé pendant le tome 6.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd est désert et silencieux. Lentement, je monte les marches qui doivent conduire jusqu’à ta chambre. Vois-tu, j’ai besoin de te parler. C’est ridicule n’est-ce pas mon vieux Patmol ? Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me répondras plus. Mais après tout, sait-on jamais ? Il existe tant de miracles en ce monde... Harry en est la preuve vivante. Il a survécu. Il est le seul qui ait survécu au sortilège de la mort — et ce miracle pèse lourd sur ses épaules d’adolescent.

Je tourne la poignée et j’entre dans ta chambre, qui à présent est même désertée de Buck, ton hippogriffe. Là encore, il n’y a que le silence. Ce silence qui me fait réaliser l’absurdité de mon geste. Mais qu’importe ! Cornedrue nous a toujours dit de suivre nos intuitions, quelle qu’elles soient. J’avais eu tendance à l’oublier ces dernières années. Cornedrue, Lily, Queudver — qui est mort pour moi le jour où il a trahi nos amis — et toi Patmol... Toi, Sirius Black. Tu étais le dernier qui me rattachait a ma jeunesse. A cette époque, nous étions tous insouciants. Inconscients plutôt ! Les Maraudeurs. Comme j’ai aimé en être un ! Vous m’avez fait oublier ma condition. Cette maudite lycanthropie qui me gâche l’existence depuis que je suis enfant, à cause de Greyback. Enfin. Ce n’est pas de lui que je veux te parler Sirius. Ce n’est pas Lunard qui sollicite ta présence. Pas cette fois-ci. C’est simplement moi, Remus Lupin.

Tant que tu y es, vas chercher James et Lily. Vous devez certainement être ensemble non ? Et j’ai grandement besoin de votre écoute à tous les trois. Vous avez toujours su me conseiller. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd’hui ? Vous êtes morts me diriez-vous sûrement. Et alors ? Moi-même, je ne suis qu’un zombie. Molly n’arrête pas de me dire qu’elle ne me reconnait plus. Je suis plus exténué et plus misérable que jamais. Exténué par mes transformations, puisque je n’ai plus la possibilité de boire la potion Tue-Loup, et misérable parce que je rejette ta cousine. Tu sais, Nymphadora Tonks.

Elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle est complètement folle ! Je ne cesse de lui répéter que je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux. La stricte vérité, en somme. Mais elle s’accroche. Désespérément. Elle ne prend pas en compte ce que je lui dis, et chacun de mes rejets la déprime un peu plus. Oh non, elle n’est pas déprimée ! Pardonnez-moi, le mot est loin d’être assez fort : elle est totalement dévastée. Sirius, James, Lily, vous m’entendez ?! Elle est totalement dévastée !

Allons bon ! Voilà que je pleure ! Je suis vraiment pathétique... et vous savez le comble mes amis ? Je l’aime aussi. J’aime Nymphadora Tonks et je la fais souffrir. Je fais souffrir la seule personne qui a le malheur d’avoir des sentiments pour moi, et malgré le fait que ce soit réciproque, je m’obstine à refuser son amour. Je suis un monstre. Tu avais tort Lily le jour où tu m’as affirmé le contraire, à l’infirmerie de Poudlard. Enfin pas tout à fait. Contre toute attente, ce n’est pas le loup garou en moi qui est un monstre. En réalité, le seul monstre, c’est uniquement moi, Remus John Lupin. Mais il faut me comprendre ! Je refuse de la mettre en danger ; je l’aime trop pour ça.

Mais j’aime une Nymphadora Tonks haute en couleurs, avec ses cheveux roses chewing-gum, coiffés en pétard, et pas une jeune femme aux cheveux ternes, couleur gris souris. Des cheveux pareils aux miens. Elle ne plaisante plus, elle a perdu tout optimisme. Même sa célèbre maladresse semble avoir disparue. En toute honnêteté mes amis, je ne sais ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Nous nous détruisons à petit feu, elle et moi. Mais si j’accepte, si je dis oui, si j’accepte son amour et lui avoue le mien... Que va-t-il arriver ? Oh, je hais Greyback de m’avoir fait loup-garou ! Ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple si mon père ne l’avait pas offensé !

La nuit est tombée. Dans une heure, je vais devoir partir en mission pour l’Ordre avec _Elle_. En fait, nous sommes en mission ici. Dumbledore nous a demandé de fouiller dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black pour trouver des livres de magie noire sur les Horcruxes. Ce sujet avait l’air d’intéresser Voldemort d’après les dires de Rogue. Mais avec Tonks, je ne sais plus. Mes amis, faites-moi comprendre ce qu’il conviendrait de faire !

Sachant pertinemment que je n’obtiendrai aucune réponse, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d’un pas las. Mais soudain, une légère brise soulève mes cheveux. Je me retourne, mais la fenêtre est hermétiquement close. Cette brise n’a donc rien de naturel ; elle est d’origine magique, j’en suis certain. Sans m’en rendre compte, mon regard se pose sur un vieux miroir. Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque : auprès de mon reflet, se trouvent Lily et James Potter, et Sirius Back, mes chers amis. Il me sourient tous les trois. Puis les lèvres de Lily bougent, formant les mots :

« Fais-lui confiance Remus... Arrivera ce qui arrivera... »

Je crois rêver, halluciner. Mais tu as raison Lily. Je vais laisser faire les choses. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle enfin que je ne suis pas fait pour elle ? Ou peut-être réussira-t-elle enfin à me faire oublier ce que je suis et je pourrais alors lui exprimer mes propres sentiments. Vous hochez la tête affirmativement, comme si vous entendiez mes pensées. Remus, tu es fou ma parole ! Tu vois des morts dans le miroir d’une maison délabrée... Il est grand temps que tu te préoccupes de ta santé mentale ! Un hibou tape à la fenêtre avec son bec. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici à cette heure ? J’ouvre la fenêtre, et je prends la lettre attachée a sa patte.

« Je t’attendrai au coin de la rue devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd dans dix minutes.

Tonks. »

Seize petits mots. Une simple phrase et un nom. Un feuillet qui va peut-être bouleverser ma vie. La vie d’un homme malheureux.


	5. A la mémoire d'un ange

Pour la première fois en ce jour pluvieux, la robe et le chandail jaunes qu’elle avait enfilé ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer son cœur. Ni à apporter la joie et la chance à ceux qu’elle aimait.

Quand Neville l’avait contactée pour lui présenter le bébé, elle l’avait trouvée si jolie, avec ses boucles châtaignes ses grands yeux doux : Lauren Londubat. Ses initiales étaient deux L. Les deux ailes d’un ange avait-elle murmuré à Harry, qui esquissa un sourire.

Luna ne pouvait pas imaginer que vingt ans plus tard, la petite s’en serait déjà servi pour monter aux Cieux.

Lauren Alice Habbot-Londubat

1999-2019


	6. Mon Paradis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le seul Paradis auquel j’aie jamais aspiré était visible dans les grands yeux bleus d’Arthur. Mon petit bout de ciel bleu… "
> 
> Parce qu'on oublie souvent que Molly Weasley, avant d'être mère, était une femme amoureuse de son mari... jusqu'à en mourir. 
> 
> Inspiré par "Je suis grande" de Lynda Lemay.

« Accroche-toi Maman, tu as encore tant de choses à vivre… Le meilleur est devant toi… »

 

Mais que croient-ils donc ? Que j’ai toujours été une mère ? Leur mère ? Forte, honnête, raisonnable, bonne, charitable, responsable… C’est donc là toute l’image qu’ils ont de moi ?

Savent-ils seulement à quel point leur vie nouvelle est fade ? Leurs enfants, leur travail… Est-ce donc là tout ce qui les intéresse ? Comprennent-ils que même si je me suis contentée de les élever du mieux que j’ai pu, ça ne veut pas dire que ça m’ait suffit ? Merlin que la vie est insipide, amère même, depuis qu’il est parti…

Si elle ressemble à ça, la vie après la vie, j’envie ceux qui vont pas au Paradis…

De toute façon, le seul Paradis auquel j’aie jamais aspiré était visible dans les grands yeux bleus d’Arthur. Mon petit bout de ciel bleu.

Mais ses yeux se sont fermés à jamais, et mon cœur est parti avec lui. Alors pourquoi nos petits viennent-ils m’entourer ? Ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser avec lui ?

« Allons Maman, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça. Nous laisser comme ça… S’il te plait… Maman… »

Oh, Perce… Mon petit garçon trop sérieux, toujours dans mes jupes… Il est temps de me laisser partir. Je ne t’en veux pas tu sais. Je ne t’en ai jamais voulu. Tu es ambitieux, orgueilleux. Tu avais besoin de partir en claquant la porte du Terrier. Tu étouffais bien-sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ne te sens pas obligé de vouloir rattraper à tout prix le temps perdu… _Toi,_ tu n’as pas perdu ton temps mon chéri.

Sais-tu pourquoi ton père t’a tout de suite pardonné ? Parce que, de tous mes enfants, tu es celui qui est le plus comme moi. Moi aussi j’ai voulu être plus. Plus que Molly Prewett, la petite sœur de Gideon et Fabian. Je voulais faire de grandes choses… Je n’aimais pas les enfants du tout, le croirais-tu ? Moi qui suis pourtant à vous entendre l’image même de l’instinct maternel.

C’est lui qui m’a rendu grande. Il voyait en moi la femme que j’aurais voulu être. Alors oui, j’ai abandonné mes rêves de grandeur pour rendre les siens possibles. Toi et tes frères et sœurs vous étiez son rêve. Une famille aimante. Voilà tout ce qu’il voulait construire.

Si seulement j’avais encore la force de te le dire à voix haute… 

Mais maintenant que ses yeux se sont fermés, qu’il m’a quitté, plus rien ne me retient ici, pas même tout l’amour que j’ai pour vous. Sans lui, je me sens petite, je me sens fragile, et j’ai l’eau qui me monte aux cils. Pourrez-vous me pardonner ? Je vais partir. Pas pour un monde meilleur comme vous le pensez sûrement…

Parce que mon Paradis, ma force, c’étaient ses yeux.

Les yeux d’Arthur.


End file.
